Homura and saving Astral
by Finalcool720
Summary: Homura Akemi is a new student at Yuma's school and is shy at first and has a number card and has to save Astral over and over what will happen during this adventure
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for helping me out.

Chapter 1

It was raining as Yuma ran to class he bumped into a girl with glasses.Yuma helped her up and noticed his school's uniform.Yuma helped her to school as they reached the classroom the school bell rang.The Teacher looked at Yuma and the new student."Yuma you are late but thanks for helping the transfer student get here"The teacher said."Your Welcome"Yuma said taking his seat.

"This is our New student please introduce yourself"The teacher asked."I am Homura Akemi please to meet you all"She answered shyly taking her seat."So what was your old school"A boy in class asked."So do you duel"Yuma asked as Astral observed her.Homura fumbled in her bag as a deck fell to the ground with a duel disk and a number card."Yuma she has a number card Its seems to not have an effect on her but you better duel her for it"Astral said.

"I have a deck and duel disk but I have never dueled Yuma"Homura said as Yuma handed her the duel disk and deck back to Homura.Yuma looked at the number card it was number card 42 Hopeful Goddess with 2400 attack points and 2100 defense points.The card looked like a pink haired goddess with orange eyes all in white with a bow and arrows.Yuma handed Houmra back the card.Homura took the card and put it back in her deck."Hey would you like to duel Homura"Yuma asked."Sure I guess "Houmra said as she put on the duel disk and D-Gazer.Yuma did the same"You can have the first move"He said as Astral watched.

"All right"Houmra said looking at her hand almost dropping the cards."I guess I play little swordsmen of Alie in attack mode witch has 800 attack points and 1300 defense points."An interesting first move Yuma"Astral said as Houmra followed with Toll and Chain energy and ended her turn."all right time to feel the flow I play Gagaga Magician"Yuma said."Yuma that move just cost you 500 life points to place a card and is a continuous spell card"Astral said.Yuma was about to have Gagaga Magician attack when Astral stopped him to look at the other spell card.Yuma looked at toll as Astral explained "Toll the spell card makes it cost 500 life points to attack per monster and is a continuous spell"Astral said.

Yuma placed a face down and ended his turn.Houmra was not sure what card to choose as she drew her next card.Astral looked as Houmra struggled to choose a card.Houmra placed a card in defense mode and lost 500 life points."Astral what do you think of her first duel"Yuma asked."She is shy and not sure what to do but she has played some good moves"Astral said as Houmra played swords of revealing light.Houmra ended her turn and was not sure what to do on her next turn."So Yuma you have lost 1000 life points"Houmra asked.Yuma nodded as he drew a new card to his hand.Yuma looked at his hand as did Astral.Yuma Played Gogogo golem in defense mode and ended his turn.Houmra drew a new card and placed it in attack mode.

Astral looked at Houmra who was unsure of what move to make."She had the put down a face down and ended her turn.Yuma destroyed Chain energy using Mystical Space Typhoon and ended his turn.Houmra looked at her hand "I play the spell card Dark hole"She said and watched all the monsters be destroyed.Houmra ended her turn."She is still new at this but she has not relizead she left herself with no monsters"Astral thought.Yuma drew a card and played Monster reborn and brought back Gagaga Magician in attack mode and ended his turn.Houmra drew a card and played Ultimate Baseball Kid in Attack mode and played Monster reborn to get little swordsmen of Alie back in defense mode and ended her turn.

"Houmra your swords of reveling light are used up so time to attack"Yuma said.Houmra nodded as Gagaga Magician attacked Ultimate Baseball Kid."Yuma has 1500 life points remaining and Houmra has 1500 life points after that attack as well "Astral thought as Yuma ended his turn.Houmra was not sure what do as she and played Baby dragon in attack mode and ended her turn."Hey Houmra can I see Number 42 in action"Yuma asked.Houmra nodded all right as Yuma finshed his turn after playing Utopia.

Houmra figured out how to Summon Number 42 Hopeful Goddess and the card looked at Houmra and smiled at her before turning to face Utopia.Astral looked at Hopeful Goddess who smiled as Houmra noticed him."Um Yuma who is that next to you"Houmra askedasked."Wait you can see Astral"Yuma asked.Houmra nodded as Astral came over to her."I see when you played Number 42 you gained the power to see and talk to me like Yuma"Astral said."Nice to meet you Astral"Houmra said freaking out a little.Houmra had Hopeful Goddess attack and lost a 100 life points.Yuma then won the duel with Utopia and let Houmra keep the number card."Nicely done both of you Astral said."Thanks" Houmra said blushing a little.

After the duel "That was an Interesting battle how about a date"Tokunosuke Hyori asked holding flowers.Houmra was not sure how to act as Kotori just took her hand and they walked away."Thanks you are"Houmra asked."Kotori is my name Houmra"Kotori said."Nice to meet you"Houmra said noticing a flyer on the ground for a duel carnvial."Thinking of entering"Kotori asked."Yeah it will help me get more experience in duels"Houmra said.

"Well good look Houmra"Kotori said while handing her the poster from the ground and leaving.Houmra looked at the poster as she left school.Houmra bumped into Astral and Yuma and dropped the poster."I see your going to enter as well Houmra but beware the number hunter Kite he will try and win your number 42"Astral said.Houmra nodded as she walked home she bumped into a kid in a mask.

End of chapter 1 Hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thank you to BumblebeeYandereGirl for help on this chapter as well.

Chapter 2

The kid dropped his video games as Homura bumped into him."Sorry about that"Houmra said not sure how the kid would react."It's fine can you help me find my family and I am looking for them"The kid said.Houmra looked at the kid in the mask pick up his game Pokemon Red and keep playing it."All right I am Homura"She said not sure about it.The kid handed her his game "Tron"He said and he watched her play Pokemon red badly.

Houmra gave it back as they reached an empty park."How about a duel"Tron asked.Houmra noticed a change in expresion and took a step back and tripped over something but it was gone.The number 42 Hopeful Goddess fell to the ground and Tron picked it up and looked at it.Tron held out his hand to help Homura up.Homura took his hand and he gave back the number card 42."How about playing more of my game"Tron said handing the game to Houmra after switching to Legend of Zelda.Houmra started playing it and was having fun as Tron watched her play and fail levels over and over and chuckled."Now how about that duel"Tron asked."All right"Houmra agreed without relazing it while distracted playing the video game.

Tron took the game back and put it away and put on his duel disk and was ready to duel.Houmra relized what she agreed to was a duel and put on her duel disk and D-Gazer.As the duel was about to start III,IV, and V watched as Thier dad made the first move."Lets see I play a monster in defense mode and place two cards and end my turn"Tron said.Homura was scared of her opponent "I play little swordsmen of Alie and play the spell card Chain energy so It cost us 500 life points to place cards".Tron got an annoyed look on his face as Homura had Little Swordsmen of Alie attack his face down monster.Little swordsmen of Alie was destroyed by Heraldic Beast Berners Flacon and Homura lost 800 life points.

Houmra ended her turn and took a breath as Tron played Heraldic Beast Frost Wolf witch had 1700 attack points and 1500 defense points."What to do"Tron said ending his turn after placing two more face downs.III,IV, and V saw houmra use monster Reborn to get Little Swordsmen of Alie and played Ultimate Baseball Kid along with swords of revealing light."Dad seems to be annyoed as that girl played toll so it cost life points to attack"III said.Homura played dark hole that destroyed the monsters and saved hers with White Hole to protect her monsters and ended her turn."I see our dad has 2,500 life points while his oppenent has 1,200 life points left"V said as Homura ended her turn.

Tron placed a monster face down and ended his turn.Houmra played a card in defense mode and ended her turn."Now its 2,000 to 700 life points"V said."Win this dad"IV screamed so loud Houmra heard it."This is a fun match but your cutting it close to defeat"Tron said.Homura looked at her hand as Tron just ended his turn.Houmra played Dian Ketio the cure master to get a 1000 life points and played her Number card 42 Hopeful goddess and attacked one of trion's monsters. trion then used Negate attack to stop Homura's Hopeful Goddess attack.

Trion used his crest to cause an illusion on Homura but her Hopeful Goddess protected her.Tron was schocked and placed a monster in defense and ended his turn.Houmra looked at the two monsters that were face down and ended her turn.Tron placed another card face down and ended his turn.Houmra placed a monster face down and ended her turn."Our dad's life points are 1000 life points and The oppenent's life points are 700 points.Tron had switched one of his two face down monsters to attack mode and attacked Homura's face down monster cyber jar and caused a draw in the match."A draw hun"Tron said laughing as he gave homura his games pokemon red and legend of zelda and offering a handshake.

Homura shock his hand "Next time I will win but consider me a friend Homura"Tron said removing his mask.Homura saw his face and was schocked as tron children caught her when she almost fell."Meet My children III,IV,and V" Tron said puting his mask back on.Houmra nodded thanks and walked away and walked home quickly.Homura noticed her suroundings change and saw a weird creature that attacked her.

A barrier went around Homura and she noticed a girl who was wearing an outfit like Gagaga Magician girl only the outfit was green."That's a magical girl and I am Kyubey you triped over me before"He said."Homura I am glad I saved you in time from the witch"she said."Katori"Homura said.

Katori finished off the witch and got a grief seed and walked Homura home."So How did you become a magical girl"Homura asked."I made a wish with Kyubey and My Heart pendent soul gem was born"Katori said."What was your wish"Houmra asked."Oh my Wish I wished to protect people in need of help or down on thier luck"Katori said."I see thanks for helping me get home by the way did you see the games I had"Homura asked."Oh you dropped pokemon red and legend of zelda in the Labyrinth so those games are lost forever"Kyubey said."I see"Houmra said going inside and thinking Tron might be mad I lost those games he gave me.

The next day Houmra left her deck at home and signed up for the duel Carnival.Homura watched Yuma duel then ran into a boy she did not know."I am Kite I am looking for my brother Heart"he said."I am Homura i will help you look Kite"She said knowing what Astral told her ."Thanks"Kite said giving his phone number and heading off.Homura went to search as well for Heart.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is juat for fun.

Chapter 3

Homura searched around the pier and saw Kyubey and Katori searching for the witch's labyrinth."Katori I am looking for this person's named Heart Kite's brother"Homura said."Oh Yuma dueled Kite before"Katori said as she found traces of the witch and saw a boy wonder into the labyrinth.Katori entered the labyrinth and Homura followed.Katori understood why Homura did that and nodded for her to stay close.Homura saw Katori battle the witch's familers that were teddy bears and easily defeat the witch and got a grief seed.Homura looked at the boy and called Kite who came right away.Kite saw it was Heart and hugged him "Thanks Homura and her friend for finding my brother"He said."Your welcome happy to help"Katori said.Homura noded yes she felt the same way as Kite hugged her before heading off.

Astral tapped Homura on the shoulder "that was interesting why did Kite hug you Houmra"he asked."I found his brother Heart with Katori's help"Homura said."I see and what is that creature near Katori"He asked next."Oh that is Kyubey Astral"Homura said.Kyubey looked at Astral and just looked away."Well I better get back to Yuma good luck in the duel carnvial"Astral said.Kyubey thought as he looked at Astral he seemed a little jealous of Kite hugging Homura that might be useful.

Homura waved goodbye to Katori and headed to her home and grabbed her deck.Homura dueled a few opponents and got a few heart pieces and came across III and saw he nedded a partner for the duel."I will be your partner III if you do not mind"Homura said thinking he would say no."Happy to have the help Tron want's to talk with you anyway"III said.Homura and III prepaird to duel thier opponents.Homura started the duel with using Dian Katio the cure master to add to her life points to make them 5000.III nodded as she played a card in defense and ended her turn."Nice move Homura"III said.Houmra nodded as III played Chronomaly Crystal Skull.After a few turns Homura and III played thier number cards Hopeful Goddess and number 15 Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder and won the tag duel."Nice job Homura ready to go"III said holding out his hand.

Homura was not sure but took the hand and they telported throu a portal to where Tron was siting on a throne playing video games.Homura could tell it was a fighting game but was not sure witch one as Tron looked at her."Hi Homura see you almost have all the heart pieces anyway I wanted to offer you a gift"Tron said."A gift sorry I lost the last one somehow"Homura said."Oh that's fine I want to give you a crest like the ones I gave my children"Tron said.Homura thought about it as Tron went back to playing the fighting game."I guess its fine Tron"Houmra said.Tron then gave Homura a crest on her hand that was a dark purple."Well stay for dinner since were friends"Tron said.

Homura took a seat at the table near III and started eatting the Salad in front of them.Homura enjoyed the meal and III and her walked home under a full moon."Well since your our ally here my number 15 you can barrow it for a while"III said."Thanks III this is nice and the flowers are nice"Homura said."Yeah your pretty and look like you shine under the full moon"III said."Um thanks"Homura said.As they reached a bridge III kissed Homura.Homura was not sure why III kissed her but smiled at him."Sorry about that I just thought you should know I like you"III said.Homura looked at him and hugged him "Its fine if you do but I have someone I like"Homura said."All right Good luck with that romance"III said.

Homura arrived at her home and kissed III on the cheek and went inside.Houmra went to school the next day and dueled a random student for a heart piece.Homura started the battle with ultimate baseball kid in defense and ended her turn and placing a card face down.Homura's opponent was defeated by number 15. After the battle Houmra noticed Astral had questions.Homura took a breath "Where did you get that number card Homura"Astral asked."A friend that's all"Homura said."May I have it please"Astral asked."Sorry but its not mine to give"Homura said.Astral understood and left it at that for now.

End of chapter hoped you liked it please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to

BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help on this Chapter.

Chapter 4

It was evening after class Homura was doing homework.She looked at her diamond crest and decide to get some training on using its powers.She walked to Tron's over the bridge were III kissed her and bumped into him looking at the water."Hi Homura let me guess Training to use your crest"III said."Yes"She said quietly."All right come with me"III said taking Houmra's hand and headed to a spot to train.

"All right Homura try using Your crest to teleport to By that tree"III said.Homura nodded and focused the power of the crest and teleported to the tree."Nice job"Houmra"III said."Now lets have a duel to test the other powers of your Crest"III said.Homura nodded and put on her duel disk and put on her D-Gazer.III prepared to duel as well and started the match off with Chronomaly Crystal Skull and placed two face downs."I should have gave you your number 15 back before this duel III"Houmra said playing a Monster in defense mode and two face downs andand ended her turn."Its fine Homura"III said as he played Chronomaly Cabrea Trebuchet and ended his turn.

Homura played Little swordsmen of Alie and placed a face down and ended her turn.III played Chronomaly Nebra Disk and attacked the face down Cyber jar.All the monsters were destroyed and the damage effected reality and Houmra and III teleported away to avoid getting hit by broken tree branches."Nice job teleporting Houmra"III said."Thanks III"Homura said.Just then IV teleported in between Houmra and III "Tron asked me to watch your battle so you do not cause to much destruction"He said.

Homura and III nodded and Continued the duel."III placed on the battle field Chronomaly Colossal Head,Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem,Chronomaly Golden Jet,Chronomaly Crystal Bones,and Chronomaly Gordian Knot.Homura then set her five cards.Homura played Ultmate Baseball kid,Elemental Hero burstinatrix,Flame Manipulator,Baby dragon,and Mysterious Guard."Cyber Jar paid off for you Houmra Your Ultmate baseball kid has 2,500 attack points"III said ending his turn."Thanks but I send a flame Manipulator to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points.III felt the damage and nodded nice move as Homura ended her turn."My turn I have Chronomaly Golden jet attack your Baby dragon"III said.

After the Baby dragon was destroyed Homura felt the damage."do you want to stop"III asked."No lets keep helping me practice using the powers of my crest"Homura said.IV kept watching thier battle and thought she is pretty good with her crest as she played Number 42 Hopeful Goddess and Number 15.III chuckled as both had a little life points left.Homrua laughed as well as IV called the duel a draw."Well Its late Nice work Homura and III"IV said.

Homura and III nodded while laying in the grass."Here number 15 back"Homura said."Thanks So you know your crest powers now"III asked."Yup Teleporting,My number cards are protected,My numbers protected me from damage,And when going to teleport I can stop time for 1 minute to teleport without being seen"Homura said."Correct so are you going to spend the night we have a guest room"III said.Homura thought about it "Alright my friend"she said.III smiled and showed her to the guest room.

After Laying on the bed she fell right asleep.The next morning she had breakfast with Tron,III,IV, and V."Sorry about the destruction while training with my crest"Homura said."Its fine so how many heart pieces do you need Homura"Tron asked."Oh I have all the pieces already and have a few extra"Houmra said."That's cool"III said."Do you mind letting us have the extras"IV asked."Not at all"Homura said placing the extra heart pieces on the table."Thanks have fun at school"Tron said.Homura nodded and teleported to school and bumped into Yuma and Astral.

"Hi Homura Astral told me you had number 15"Yuma asked."I did but I returned it the card to the one who let me borrow it"Homura answered."I see I guess it's fine me and Yuma will someday duel whoever has the card"Astral said.Homura noticed Astral seemed mad she would not say who had the card.Homura took her seat and noticed Katori was not in class yet.Katori arrived at lunch "Hey Homura I had to deal with a few witchs can you catch me up on what I missed in our classes"she asked."Sure"Houmra said explaining everything that happened in the classes before she arrived.

After school Homura went for a walk and saw heart had powers and they were going out of control.She saw Kite calm heart down and he noticed her number 42 Hopeful Goddess.Homura got her duel disk ready along with D-Gazer when a witch's Labyrinth opened around her,Heart,and Kite."What's going on Homura" Kite asked."This is a witch's labyrinth we have to wait for a magical girl to rescue us or I could try something else"Houmra said.

A magical girl arrived and it was a girl who had cats claws as a weapon and had a cats tails and wearing a dress and she quickly finished the witch and left."Who was that"Kite asked."No Idea but she saved us anyway lets save our duel for the duel carnvail"Houmra said.Kite nodded in agreement and left with Heart.Homura then headed home and went to bed.

The next day Homura saw III was a new student and took a seat next to her.Astral noticed how III looked at her and felt a surge of emotions."You Okay Astral"Yuma asked."I am not sure but your friend III seems to know Homura and I feel strange seeing them together"Astral said."Maybe your in love with Homura"Yuma said."Maybe that is the case but their may be another reason"Astral said.

A few days later Homrua watched as III battled Yuma in a duel.Astral was mad at Homura for not saying it was III number card but wanted to understand why.After the battle III entered into a Coma.Homura took III home by using her crest to stop time and telported to Tron's home."Astral you wanted to talk to Homura after the duel"Yuma said."I did but i pushed her away because of her hiding who the number belonged to III in this case"Astral said."How do you think she got away Astral"Yuma asked."I think she just wanted to give me space"Astral said.

After that Homura went home and got ready for the duel Carnvial."Welcome to the opening matchs of duel carnvial"I am Your Host Mr.Heartland"He said.Houmra looked at her Opponents entered her duel coster and put her finished heart pendent in the coster.Homura battled her Opponents and gained life points along the way and had 8000 of them.Homura noticed she was near Tron who waved."I am going to take on Yuma so stay at of my way"Homura said."Do not worry I have another opponent in mind Good luck my friend"Tron said.

Homura reached a battfiled that was a train station.Homura noticed the field set effect was all monsters were face down till attacked or attacking.Homura waited for Yuma and took a seat on a bench."Waiting for Yuma"Tron said.Homura noticed him and knew he had Hearts powers as well now and he wanted to help her.Tron lent Homura's his powers so she would know what cards were played."Have fun in the duel"Tron said and left as Yuma and Astral arrived.

"Yuma lets foucs on the duel.Homura placed little swordsmen of Alie and two face downs."The cards are face down"Yuma said."It would apper that is the effect of the field"Astral said noticing Homura's purple diamond crest.Yuma played Gagaga Magician and a face down and ended his turn.Homura used her crest and stopped time and played a monster in defense and ended her turn once time unfroze."Wait Homura's turn is done already"Yuma asked."She using her crest"Astral said.Yuma nodded and noticed Homura seemed colder as he played his next card Gagaga Magician girl and attacked her face down in defense Cyber jar.After Houmra placed 5 cards and so did Yuma.Houmra played Number 42 Hopeful goddess and attack Yuma's monsters.Yuma countered with playing Utopia.

In the battle's final momments as Utopia finished off Hopeful goddess."I love you Astral"Houmra said as she passed out."Homura you love me please wake up"Astral said.Tron then telported in and picked up Homura's number 42 and telported them to his home."Welcome Yuma and Astral"Tron said as He placed Homura on a bed near III."What's going on"Yuma asked."I am just taking care of a friend please make your selves at home"Tron said leaving the room.Astral looked at Homura and decide to enter her dreams to remove the crest to wake her up.Astral entered Homura's dreams and saw her laying on a big bed wearing a black dress.Astral moved away from the bed and started to journey through her Memorys.Astral saw her being teased for being shy.Astral found out about her heart Condition.Astral saw III kiss her and felt Jealous about it.Astral then saw her training to use her crest and left her mind relazing if he did anything it might harm Homura.

Astral left Homura's mind and saw Yuma talking with Tron."So Homura can wake up just it will take time"Yuma asked."Yuma"Astral said."I was just telling Yuma somethings"Tron said giving Yuma Homura's number 42."Why give Yuma Hopeful Goddess Tron"Astral asked."Homura would want you to have it" Tron said."Thanks"Yuma and Astral said.

After they left Tron's home Astral and Yuma wondered into a witch's labyrinth and saw Cathy battling a witch along with Katori.The labyrinth fadded after Cathy and Katori got the grief seed.the two of them noticed Yuma and Kyubey noticed Astral.

end of chapter 4 I hoped you liked and please review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this ia just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 5

The Witch's labyrinth faded and Katori and Cathy saw Yuma.Yuma saw Kayori was dressed as Gagaga Magician Girl but all in green with a heart pendent gem.Yuma then noticed Cathy was wearing a dress also had cat claws and a cats tail and on her collar on her neck a gem in the shape of a pawprint."I guess we have some explaing to do Yuma"Katori said."Yes why are you dressed like that and what is with those gems"Yuma asked."I see while these are our magical girl outfits"Katori said.Yuma nodded as Cathy explained accepting a destiny of battle of for their wishs."Alright what were your wishs Katori and Cathy"Yuma asked."I wished to protect people in need or down on their luck"Katori said."My wish was I wished cats were my family because I wanted a family to give me love and warmth"Cathy said."Alright so what's the creature in front of you"Yuma asked."Oh I am Kyubey I can grant any wish but who isthe one next to you"Kyubey asked."Wait Yuma is alone isn't he"Katori asked."I see you can see Astral Kyubey"Yuma said.Kyubey nodded as Yuma explained Astral and the number cards."Well good luck Yuma we will root for you to win the duel carnvial"Katori and Cathy said.

As Yuma and Astral headed to see Homura after the witch's battle the other day.Yuma bumped into a new kid who knocked him over."Sorry about that the name is Ray wanna be friends"He asked sure."I see wanna duel gor fun"Yuma asked."Sure"Ray said.Ray let Yuma win the duel and followed them to Tron's and saw Homura in a coma."She's pretty"Ray thought holding in his emotions so no one would notice.Tron entered and noticed Ray and smirked knowing what he was but stayed quiet and brought some tea.

After the duel Carnvial finals that Yuma won.Yuma and Astral skipped the party with their friends and were at Tron's when Homura woke up.As Homura opened her eyes she saw Astrals and smiled.She then saw Yuma and everyone else and they hugged her.Homura got out of bed and saw III and sat next to him."You woke up last"III said."Yeah but good to see you and my other friends"Homura said.

Homura was walking around and went to an arcade.Homura was playing with the crane game trying to win to a plush of the duel monster baby dragon."Hey I think I can win that for you"The boy said.Homura nodded and gave the boy a chance to win the prize.The boy won the stuffed duel monster Baby dragon and handed it to Homura"The name is Ray Shadows nice to meet you"He said."I am Homura"She said hugging the plush duel monster baby dragon.

Homura returned to school and entered the classroom all the boys tried to give her flowers."You were cool in the duel carnvial please go out with me"The boys said."Hey Homura here is your number 42 Hopeful Goddess back"Yuma said.Homura took the card as Ray saw it intresting number card he thought.Shark walked up to Homura "I think I just died I am seeing an angel"He said.Katori noticed Homura was uncomfortable and came over."Shark and eveyone you are bugging Homura so leave her alone"Katori said.Shark and the other boys apologized and went back to studying.Lunch time came around some boys were still flirting with Homura as was Shark.

Katori came over "Hey Homura whats wrong"She asked."Oh some boys are still flirting with me"Homura said eating alone."How about we eat together with Yuma and everyone"Katori asked.Homura nodded and took her food and sat near Yuma and Astral.Homura kept staring at Astral remembering before she went into a coma she said I love you Astral as she did not touch her food."Homura after lunch I would like to speak with you and do not forget to eat"Astral said eating some of Homura's cooking.

After School Homura and Astral went to the place she first meet Yuma and him as well even thought she did not know he was there."I have a gift for you. and want to tell you of Number 42 Hopeful Goddess"Astral said placing a silver key that was like Yuma's around her neck.Homura blushed "Number 42 Hopeful Goddess is a special card that wants to protect someone who will go throu a lot of troubling things to save who they love so both will surive to be together"Astral said."When I was in my asleep in my coma I had dreamt you were seeing my memories Astral"Homura said."I did I was worried about you and went inside your memories yo try and rescue you but then decide to let you wake up on your own"Astral said.

"Its fine thanks for worrying"Homura said and kissesd Astral on the check who blushed.Astral walked Homura home and waved as she went inside.Homura saw her empty home her parents were busy at work always.Homura started to make dinner when she heard a noise.Homura entered her room and saw Astral with a black kitten that jumped into Homura's arms."Mika"Homura called the cat and hugged Astral."Your welcome Homura you seemed lonely and I found this Kitten and thought it would be perfect for you"Astral said."Thanks my parents are always working I promise to take good care of Mika"Homura said while getting a bowl of milk for Mika.Astral smiled watching Homura take care of the kitten Mika.

Ray watched Homura duel and thought she was pretty good.He was impressed by her deck as well it seemed to be a deck that foucsed on each card had a chance of winning.Ray then saw the space around him change and strange familers he attacked with his barain powers.He then Katori ans Cathy defeat the witch and saw Kyubey."You all right Ray"Katori asked as the labyrinth disappered."Yeah I am fine thanks for rescue me Katori and Cathy"Ray said.

After Ray went his own way a plan came to mind.Ray went to Homura's and knocked on her door.Homura opened the door as Mika hissed at Ray."Cute Kitten Homura how about a duel"Ray asked."Sure Ray I just finished eating"Homura said. As Ray and Homura headed to the park to duel both were knocked out.

When Homura woke up she noticed someone staring at her."I am Vector I have kidnaped you and Ray here to get Astral and Yuma to come"He said as a door opened."Yuma thanks for coming to resuce me and Homura"Ray said.Homura noticed her Kitten Mika with them as Vector killed Astral."Homura Akemi would you like to make a wish"Kyubey said jumping off a create."I wish to save Astral no matter how many times it takes"She said with Mika her black kitten in her arms.As her soul gem was born and her magic took effect time reversed.

Homura woke up on her bed and saw the ring in her hand.Homura got ready and left for her first day as it rained and saw Yuma and Astral.Homura ran towards Astral and hugged him "your alive my wish worked I have a chance to save you"She said."Yuma looked shocked at the girl he did not know as she hugged Astral and could see him."Yuma it seems she knows us but we do not know her can we please talk during lunch miss"Astral said."Alright and Its Homura Astral"She said as she noticed she still had the silver key he gave her during the other timeline.

end of chapter hoped you liked it and please review.


	6. chapter 6

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help on this chapter

Chapter 6

The classroom door opened and Yumi took his seat as the teacher noticed he was on time.The teacher then noticed the transfer student after being shocked Yuma was on time."Alright class we have a new transfer student please introduce Yourself"The teacher said."I am Homura Akemi nice to meet you"She said and takes her seat.Astral started at Homura and thought about what she said on the way to school."We will talk at lunch"Homura said.Astral and Yuma joined Homura for lunch who shared her food with them."I am a magical girl who wished to save Astral no mater how many times it takes"Homura said."What haopened to make you make that wish"Astral asked."I was Kidnapped along with your friend Ray Yuma you do not know him yet I guess"Homura asked.Yuma nodded no while he had food in his mouth."This villian Vector kidnapped us then killed you Astral"Homura said."I get it then you wished to save me"Astral said finally noticing the silver key.

Before Homura could say any more Shark came over and "I want to see how good a duelist you are transfer student"Shark said.Homura took a breath "Fine"She said noticing It was not Yuma being her Opponent.Shark started the duel playing a monster in defense mode and two face downs.Homura played Ultimate baseball kid and swords of revealing light.Shark played another monster in defense and ended his turn.Homura played chain energy after using dark hole to destroy Shark's monsters and saved hers with while hole.Homura quickly finished the match with Hopeful goddess and Defeated Shark.

After the match before Homura could say anything else Shark leaned against a tree to try and flirt with her.Homura thought not again as she turned to Yuma and Astral. "Nice job Homura"Yuma said."Thanks you were my first duel opponent in the orginal timeline Yuma and you won"Homura said."I see I had Yuma duel you for your number card 42 Hopeful Goddess and let you keep the card after the battle"Astral asked.Homura nodded yes as she heard a kitten meowing and jump in her arms.

"Mika"Homura said as the kitten meowed in her arms as homura called her name.Homura smiled "I see you were in my arms when I made my wish so you came with me to this new timeline"She thought."What a cute kitten Homura"Astral said."Thank you Astral for finding her for me the last timeline"Homura said kissing Astral's check.Astral blushed as Yuma petted Mika."Hey Homura wanna join us for dinner at my house tonight"Yuma asked."Sure Yumi"Homura said smiling at Astral.

After school on the way to Yuma's house Homura tripped and fell into III arms."Hi III how is your dad Tron"Homura asked as IV Caught up to III."How do you know my dad's name"III asked."I am a time traveler and this is a new timeline"Homura said showing her purple diamond crest.III was schocked as was IV who called Tron.IV handed Homura the phone."alright prove your a time traveler"Tron asked while playing pokemon red."Alright under your mask half of your face is missing and you have pokemon red and legend of zelda and a fighting game"Homura said."Alright let me guess I gave you that crest and said we are friends"Tron said."Yes I hope that still applys Tron"Homura said.

"Why not so tell me how you time traveled"Tron asked."I made a wish to save someone I love. no mater how many times it takes"Homura said."Alright I'll help out I am Tron and you are"He asked."I am Homura Akemi during the last timeline III kissed me and I yold him I love someone else"She said."All right stop by any day you can"Tron said hanging up.Homura handed the phone back to IV as III was blushing so much "I kissed you Homura"III screamed he then fainted.

Yuma and IV draged him to Yuma's house as a witch's labyrinth formed around them.Houmra saw Hart about to be eatten by a witch.Homura transformed into her Magical girl form and turned her shield and started attacking it with golf clubs.As time resumed Katori and Cathy finished off the witch.The Labyrinth disappeared and Katori and Cathy looked at Homura."I am a time traveler who wished to save Astral no matter how many times it takes"Homura said."Time travel alright prove it by telling me my wish"Katori asked."Alright you wished to protect people in need or down on thier luck"Homura said."Correct Looking forward to working with you"Katori said."I think we have a lot to explain"Cathy said pointing to III,IV,Yuma,and Hart.

After Explaining Magical girls and thier wish's.Yuma brought Katori,Homura,III,IV,Cathy,and hart some juice.Homura called Kite phone number she got in the orginal timeline.Kite answered the phone"Hello"He asked."Your looking for your brother Hart He is with me and some friends and when you come I will tell you how I have this phone number"Homura said."Alright"Kite said hanging up after getting Yuma's address.Kite used his glider and arrived at Yuma's and Knocked on the door.Yuma answered the door and Kite entered and saw Hart playing with Mika Homura's kitten.Homrua explained everything to Kite."I see and understand you goal but have to foucs on my task of helping Hart Homura "Kite said."I understand but all I ask is if you can try and help me when the time comes Kite.Kite nodded and left with Hart as both waved bye to everyone.

The next day Homura awoke before everyone and left to enter for the duel carnvial.After she entered she bumped into a boy who handed her a black rose."I am Ray Shadows and Am I dead?I must be looking at a goddess"He said.Homura blushed as Shark came up to her as well."Homura if you win the duel I will leave you be but if I win you will be my girlfriend"Shark said.Ray watched as Homura dueled well and won thanks to toll and her number card 42 Hopeful Goddess."That was a great duel Homura"Ray said who handed her a few more black roses.Shark left defeated as Homura and Ray went to a cafe.Homura had some tea and cake.Ray order coffee and some chessecake.

The girl who brought the order noticed Homura's soul gem."Hi I am Mami I am also a magical girl"She wispered while going back to work.Homura nodded as she and Ray ate thier food."So why ask me out"Homura asked."I thought you were cute like a flower"Ray said.Mika then arrived with Astral and hissed at Ray."Ray thought this kitten is smart as Homura patted it."So lets do this again soon"Ray said while paying and left.

Ray walked into a park and dropped a barian number card and watched as a kid walked past it."Hey kid you dropped this card kid"Ray said.Tokunosuke took the card Number 10 Dark IIIumiknight and looked at it."Sorry this is not my card"He said handing it back."Keep it kid"Ray said walking away with an evil smirk as he wound up in a witchs labyrinth.

Ray saw the familers and did nothing as he saw Homura arrive and save him and defeat the witch.Homura took Ray to dinner and did not tell him her wish but explained Magical girls.Ray kissed Homura.Homura was not sure why but kissed him back.Astral passed by with Yuma and saw Homura kiss a boy they did not know."You Okay Astral"Yuma asked."I am fine"Astral said storming off unsure why.Astral then saw a boy at a cafe offer a girl a yellow tulip and ask for a date.Astral herd the names Mami and Alito and saw her join him for tea after finishing work.

Astral then noticed Tokunosuke dueling but he semmed different and found Yuma talking to Homura."So you kissed Ray because of him flirting with you it seemed Astral was mad about that kiss you gave Ray Homura"Yuma said."I get it sorry Astral sorry i got caught up in the momment"Houmra said."Its fine"Astral said kissing Homura as Mika Houmra's kitten cheered.Meanwhile Ray watched the number take hold of Tokunosuke and he would follow his orders with no free will.Homura met with Tron as the two had tea."Someone defeated Yuma in a duel along with some others and the duel carnvial is down to three"Homura said."I know III,IV,and V did not get enough Heart piece's"Tron said petting Mika.

"I wrote a diary about the changes in the timeline"Homura said as she handed Tron the book.Tron looked it over "Make sure to take good care of this book"He said."Got it Tron"Homura said as Astral came out of her silver key."Homura if I am right the opponent behind this madness is Tokunosuke"Astral said."Number card"Homura said taking a sip of her Tea."Alright I will be facing Tokunosuke first so watch carefuly"Tron said."understood"Homura said felling a little scared."You got this Homura Tron"said.Homura nodded and the next day the duel carnvial finals begain.

end of chapter 6 I hoped you liked it please review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 7

The cheering crowds could be heard from outside the duel carnvial finals.Rio looked at her brother Shark and he seemed awful."Hey bro cheer up no matter what its going to be a great final duel"Rio said.Shark just looked down not paying any attention to his sister as he entered the arena.Rio runs after her brother "How about a duel"She asked."I forefit"Shark said.Rio walked away and left the arena and saw on screen Tron lost to Tokunosuke."Rio Kastle you would do anything to make your brother happy,so make a contract with me and Become a magical girl"Kyubey asked.Rio turned and looked at Kyubey "I wish to do anything to make my brother happy"she said and her soul gem was born and she headed back to the arena

Meanwhile Homura battled Tokunosuke with Astral by her side."Homura played number 42 Hopeful Goddess to conter number 10.Ray watched in the stands and smirked "Homura will you win this battle"He thought as the other barians arrived.In the final momments of the duel it was a draw when Hopeful Goddess defeated number 10.Homura then saw Vector appeared along with allies this time."What happened"Tokunosuke asked.Homura then saw Tokunosuke walk over and hand her the number card.Homura noticed Vector smirked and used her shield to stop time.Homura undid her braids and used the strings to tie her hand to Astral's hand and Tokunosuke hand."That card what will happen if I take it"Homura asked."You will lose your free will it still has some control over me"Tokunsuke said."I see" Homura said noticing Kyubey and picking him up."What's that creature"Tokunosuke asked."I am Kyubey and I see Homura you want him to make a wish"He said.Homura nodded as time was about to run out on the shield."I wish to show them the flipside by making this card and its power my own"He said as his soul gem was born time resumed.

Tokunosuke attacked Ray with gravity magic in a way along with vector."Homura Ray is the one who told me to keep this card"Tokunosuke."I see you remember we are the same person"Vector said.Homrua was schocked and looked at the other allies of vector's as Astral was killed right beside her.Homura then saw Tokunosuke soul gem shattered and a witch was born.Homura looked at the witch as it flip the world around with its gravity magic.Homura took a breath and used her magic to go back to the start again as Rio ran over to join the fight and grabbed her hand.

Homura got out of bed and went to Yuma's and knocked on his door as he was leaving.Astral hugged Homura "I remember I was not dead yet and still tied to you by your braids"He said."Wait if that's the case so was Tokunosuke who became a witch"Homura said as she saw Kyubey."That's right use to much magic and become a witch Homura so Tokunosuke should remember that "Kyubey said.Astral went inside Homura's key and they went to look for Tokunosuke but bumped into Ray shadows.Homura transformed into her magical girl form and pointed a gun at him "Vector" She said.

Ray smiled and transformed into Vector "I see I must have done something to upset you even thought I do not know you"He said.Homura was about to take the shot as magic protected Vector."I am Katori and I protect people in need or down on thier luck"She said."Katori please listen to me I am a time traveler and I brought people back with me and Kyubey please explain"Homura said."She is a time traveler and that one Vector Keeps killing the one she loves Astral."I see Tokunosuke I ran into him he said became a witch by using too much magic"Katori said as Vector Killed Astral again.Homura cried and took the shoot at vector killing him.Homura turned her shield and had a dream.

Homura saw she was in a castle of white and pink and the Hopeful Goddess appeared before her."Homura Akemi I understand your desire to save Astral but I wish to change the barian emperors fates so please try not to kill them and get them on your side"Hopeful Goddess said."What's your name"Homura asked."Madoka"She said.Homura then woke up in her bed and wrote in her diary about the last timeline.Homura walked past Astral and Yuma as in rained and noticed Mika jump into her arms and smiled.Homura arived to class before Yuma and introduced herself.Yuma arrived late and took a seat near Homura."I am Yuma nice to meet you"He said."I am Homura nice to meet you as well and Astral"Homura said.Astral started at Homura and had a felling she wanted to tell him everything but decide not to ask.

After School Homura looked for Ray Shadows and found him talking with his allies."Ray shadows or should I say Vector have you heard the name Madoka"Homura asked as fear took over.Ray looked at Homura who took out number 42 Hopeful Goddess as did his allies."Yes I guess She spoke to you and asked you to help change our fate"Ray said.Alito handed Homura a tulip as Ray asked her to take a seat while they spoke of thier Hopeful Goddess.

End of chapter I hope you liked it and please review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 8

It was long ago when we meet Madoka our goddess.She came descending to pure souls gifting them a special power or companion.She became Mortal to watch them and pure souls who saw her call her"Lady Hope".Homura noded as Ray continued speaking."She always watch me to calm me down because of me being to insane ro be pure"Vector said."I see why is she the card Hopeful Goddess"."Our leader Don Thousand was scaredof Madoka and tried to end her but Madoka always caught him"Vector said."Its True but he sealed her in a card by finding her goddess powers and separting them between Barian and Astral world.

"So in order for her to be unsealed you have to find all her power"Alito said."I have an Idea you said she spoke to you in a dream lets have a duel"Alito said.Homura nodded and dueled Alito who kept ending his turn with no moves.Homura then played number 42 Hopeful Goddess."Hello its been a long time Madoka said.Vector and the other Barian's nodded."Homura the number cards are my power"Madoka said.Homura understood and handed her diary to vector and the other barian's.Homura noticed Astral and Yuma and nodded as they looked at Homura's diary as well.

After Everyone finished reading the diary."Homura you have been through a lot but promise me you will not reset anymore to try and save me and protect the number cards"Astral asked."Alright I promise my love"Homura answered."Madoka what were the companion's you gifted"Homura asked."Alright Homura I gifted the pegasus was a gift of flight,The dragon a gift of honor,The Tanuki a gift of deception,and The Lion was a gift of pride"Madoka said.

"Hey Homura do you mind if we show this to our friends"Yuma asked as Mika jumped into Homura's arms.Homura nodded it was fine as Yuma ran off to tell everyone.Astral started at Homura and kissed her on the lips"I want you to know I love you"Astral said.Homura blushed "Madoka I would assume you gifted people certian cards that would fit that criteria or items or even people"she asked.Madoka nodded as Yuma arrived with a lot of people.

Tron looked at Homura and gave her his number card and hugged her."I think you could use some protecting Homura"Katori said and hugged Homura as well.III looked at Homura and was blushing and kissed Homura on the check.Homura noticed number 15 in her hands.Madoka smiled at this moment as Homura's friends encourage her.Vector looked at Madoka because he loves her that's why he would always be insane just so she would foucs on him.

As this touching moment was going on Altio noticed Mami enter a witch's labyrinth and followed her.Altio watched Mami fight and as the sweets witch was about to defeat Mami he punched it in the face and defeated it in one hit.Mami amd Altio then kissed as the Labyrinth disappered.Homura picked up the grief seed and tossed it to Mami who chaught it as she was still kissing Altio.

Homura then looked at Astral and smiled."Homura Akemi will you marry me"Astral asked as Dark Mist stabbed him a portal opened and he was dragged inside before Homura could answer."He was forced back to Astral world Homura"Madoka said.Homura started to cry as III embraced her.Homura took a breath and looked at her soul gem but remembered her promise to Astral.III took Homura home after leaving her duel disk with Katori and D-Gazer.

Katori looked at Homura as she walked away."We have to help her get back Astral"Katori said."Yeah and he is my friend too"Yuma said."Yeah I agree"Tron said."Rio and Shark in truth you are barian's and my power saved you will you help as well"Madoka asked."We do not know what you are talking about but from what we learned from her diary sure"Rio said."I guess i will help if she gives me that date"Shark said."Shark that does not count because it was not this timeline"Katori said."I know but I will help because she deserves to give Astral answer"Shark said."Madoka why was Astral sent back to Astral world"Yuma asked."It was the guardian of Astral world in order to save him you have to find a way to Astral world"Madoka said.Kite and V got to work on finding a way to Astral world.

Homura arrived at her Home with III by her side."You were gonna say yes Homura"III asked.Homura nodded and went inside and went to bed.Homura woke up to the smells of cooking.Homura got up and saw III trying to cook and laughed.Homura took a seat and started to eat and the food was all burnt but she felt a little better.III smiled at Homura and started to eat as well.After Homura and III finished eatting they kissed.Homura and III then went for a walk.Homura noticed they were on the bridge where III first kissed her.Homura kissed III and started to cry."You love Astral so go after him"III said with a smile holding back tears.Homura nodded as they noticed cards raining from the sky.

Meanwhile Kite and V finished finding a way to get Homura and Yuma to Astral world using their keys."We need a power soruce"V said."How about Homura's sheild it's time magic should work"Kite said."I agree"V said. Kite and V then noticed the cards raining from the sky.V recived a call from III."Do not take any of the cards that rained from the sky"III said."Where are you"V asked."Home Homura is dueling with my deck against a barian along with Vector who is using Hopeful Goddess and he said to call him Ray"III said."We get there as soon as we can"V said.Kite and V left and as they headed to where Homura,Ray,and III a mosquito barian stood in there way.Katori used her magic and protected Kite and V as they dueled.Kite,V,and and Katori made it to Tron's home and saw Yuma and Hart arrived with thier friends and heard the duel finished up

After they went inside Kite took Yuma's and Homura's keys and combined them and barrowing Homura's sheild to use as a power soruce a portal to Astral world opened.Katori noticed the Mosquito barian again and prepaird to fight as Kite and V prepaird to duel.Homura and Yuma jumped inside the portal and saw astral world and noticed the plants were dead.Homura and Yuma came across a girl waiting for them."I am Ena and choas energy could help us and our world to recover"She said looking at the sick people of astral world.Homura used her magic to heal then and then came to Astral trapped in a crystal.

Yuma pushed Homura out of the way of an attack as she cried."Homura are you ready to duel and did you get your deck back from Ray"Yuma asked."Yes I have Hopeful goddess and my deck back."Homura answered.Homura started the duel by playing toll and chain energy and ended her turn.Yuma played Gagaga magician and ended his turn."I am Eliphas and you will lose this duel and not save your friend.As the duel went on Homura played Hopeful Goddess as Yuma played Utopia and ended thier turns."500 life points each we all have how will you win Homura and Yuma"Eliphas said ending his turn."Like this I play Mystical space typhoon and destroy toll"Homura said.Homura then had hopeful goddess attack Eliphs life points and won the duel.Eliphs freed Astral and gave Homura a card that contained some of Madoka's power."Thanks Homura said as she ran towards Astral.

Astral opened his eyes as homura jumped into his arms hugging him.Astral smiled as Homura kissed him."So we have to get back to earth now to help our friends"Yuma said.Astral and Homura nodded as they jumped into the portal back to Heartland city.Homura saw everyone still fighting as Astral stood by her side along with Yuma.Homura and Yuma gave the number cards back to the hopeful Goddess who took on a physical from."I do not have my full power back but I can at least do this"Madoka said opening a portal to Barian world.Homura jumped in along with Astral as the portal closed."Good luck You two"Yuma and Katori said as they held hands.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumbleBeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 9

The World Barian's come from was different then Astral world and Earth.Homura noticed Yuma followed her and Astral.Homura then noticed Dark mist grab Yuma and took him someplace in barian world."Homura it's obvious Yuma was taken to Don Thousand"Astral said."It won't be easy to get there but lets save Yuma.Homura took out her golf club and fought some barain's while using her shield to stop time.

After the battle she smiled at Astral "My answer is yes"she said.Astral blushed after Homura said that.Homura noticed more opponents in her way as Astral stood by her side."This way Homura and Astral"Kyubey said.Homura noticed Kyubey and followed him and saw a few of thier friends."Katori,III,Mami,Ray,and Cathy."How are you here"Homura asked."Oh that is an easy answer Madoka opened the portal again but she can only do it one more time"Katori said.Homura and Astral nodded."We need a plan to get Madoka's power and rescue Yuma"Homura said"Wait Yuma was captured"Katori asked with worry in her eyes."We will rescue him Katori me and Astral"Homura said."Alright we will get the rest of Madoka's power"Katori said.

Homura and Astral went throu the empty town and made it to Don Thousand throne room.Homura and Astral saw Yuma siting on a throne.Yuma smirked and transformed into a dark zexal."Homura be careful Dark Mist is controling Yuma"Astral said.Homura prepaird to duel."He is not controling me Astral now then its time for you to fall Homura Akemi"Yuma said.

Before Homura dueled she used her golf club to and attack Yuma and dark mist.After Homura noticed Yuma just siting on the throne after dodging the entire attack.Homura then put on her D-Gazer and duel disk and made the first move by playing Ultimate baseball kid in attack mode along with a face down and ending her turn.Yuma laughed as he played Gagaga Magician and placed two face downs."Homura remember we do not have any number cards so if he summon's dark mist its over"Astral said."That's not true if I am right we might have the card Ray gave to Tokunosuke because it became his when he made a wish"Homura said.

"If it fell into your shield but it's too dangerous"Astral said noticing Homura's next draw glowing."Homura that is a shining draw it will give you the card that will help win this battle"Astral said.Homura drew the card"Clover Akemi attack power 9999 and defense 0".Astral and Homura read the description"Hi mom and dad hope this wish from the future helps love your daughter.Homura and Astral blushed and preformed a Zexal and had an outfit that was white and black.Homura and Astral played the card Clover Akemi in attack mode.Yuma looked at the card and just sat on the throne.Yuma summoned Dark mist.Clover Akemi defeated Dark mist and the card then vanished."What happend"Yuma said,sitting on the throne.Homura noticed some of Madoka's power in the room as Don thousand entered."Homura and Astral you have a choice Yuma or Madoka's power witch ever you choose I keep the other"Don thousand said.

Homura and Astral Zexal finished and looked at Madoka's power and Yuma siting on the throne."Astral what do we choose"Homura asked.Astral checked the doors they were locked."I do not know Homura"Astral said."We choose Yuma"Homura said.Don thousand nodded leaving the room with Madoka's power.Yuma got off the throne "Thanks for choosing me Homura and Astral"He said.Yuma started to remember the duel and sat on the duel since it was a lot of information to process."Yuma stay here and wait for our friends"Homura said following after Don thousand.Astral followed Homura and saw Don thousand was prepaird to duel.

Meanwhile Katori,Mami,and Ray found some of Madoka's power.While Kyubey,Cathy and III kept watched outside."III,Cathy,and Kuybey saw Mr Heartland and prepaird to fight.Cathy attacked with her cat claws and III battled him by challanging him to a duel.As the battle went on Katori and Ray joined in while Mami gave Madoka her powerback.Mr Heartland was defeated and gave them some of Madoka power."Be careful of Yuma"Mr heartland said before disappearing.

Katori wondered what he ment as their party reached the throne room.Katori,III,Mami,Cathy,Kyubey,and Ray saw Yuma on the throne eating a feast."What's going on Yuma"Katori asked."I do not know Barian's just brought me food and drinks and said to enjoy while Homura and Astral duel Don thousand.Ray noticed Yuma seemed fine but had some of Don thousands powers.Yuma drink was refiled and enjoying himself while his friends went on ahead.

Meanwhile Homura was in the middle of the duel and just played toll.Don thousand played a facedown and ended his turn.Homura and Astral noticed thier friends arrive as they preformed a shining draw agian and got Clover Akemi again and ended the duel.In the throne room Yuma got off of the throne and walked to where homura was with an army of monsters.

Homura saw Yuma with an Evil smirk thinking of turning her shield knowing this might not end well.Yuma used don thousand's powers breaking her shield."Don thousand"Ray said staring at Yuma."Correct Vector" Don thousand Yuma said.Don thousand yuma attacked Homura who felt pain.Homura with each attack she took thought why does it fell so real."O-Ow"She whimpered as Astral and the other's saw her."How will you fight me now Homura"Don thousand Yuma said with each attack."Astral it hurts all over"Homura whimpered as Katori saw her soul gem."Everything hurts"Homura said as Astral embraced her.Katori and cathy fought the monsters as tears fell down homura's face."Thanks to that little bit of Madoka's power so many timelines Homura yet you can't save yourself"Don thousand Yuma said comming closer to them.

"Everything feel's cold"Homura thought as Astral Kept her calm"Something want's to come out"She muttered under her breath."I feel empty"she thought as Kyubey came closer to her."This is not the time to become a witch Homura"Kyubey thought as Don thousand Yuma was in front of Homura and Astral ready to attack.Houmra's body changed to a witch but the upper part of her body stayed human.The bottom part of her body was an hourglass as one of the ribbion hands grabbed Kyubey and placed him on top of her hat.Homura then summoned her familers that fired tfhe rockets at Don thousand.

Homura blacked out and her soul gem was purified and glowing brightly.Don thousand was down and almost defeated as Yuma started to take control he saw Madoka."Grab my hand Yuma!"Madoka said holding onto her bow and arrow ready to fire."You ready Yuma?"she added.Yuma took Madoka's hand"Lets go with the flow"He said.They both released the arrow as bright golden and pink light struck him.

After Katori ran up to Yuma"Are you all right" she asked hugging him.Astral held Homura close and kissed her on the lips."I am fine now Katori sorry to worry you"Yuma said as they saw Homura wake up.Katori kissed Yuma on the cheek."What happend?"Homura asked looking at Astral."You were half a witch and half magical girl Homura Akemi I did not know of this possibility"Kyubey said."It felt like it wanted to fight not kill"Homura said as she looked at Astral."Astral..."You made your witch from I would now say part of your power making yourself stronger Homura"Astral said.Homura felt like Astral would leave her but she felt him hug her."I love you Houmra is your answer still Yes to marry me right"Astral asked."A-Astral"Homura asked as he huged her tighter."No matter what you are I still love you"Astral said.Homura blushed as Astral kissed her and they returned to earth with thier friends.

Madoka used her powers and returned everyone to earth.The only ones to remember where Homura,Astral,and all thier friends who helped out.Madoka also made it that they could all see Astral."Congrats on our victory now its time to party"III and Tokunosuke said.Homura and everyone went to get ready.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 10

The party was being set up by Tron and Tokunosuke.Astral was watching while Homura was getting a dress."Hey Astral you proposed right don't you need to get a ring for Homura"Tokunosuke asked."I do but no one but you guys can see me Tokunosuke"Astral said."I see what if I get the rings for you and you come with me"Tokunosuke said."Wait a minutue"Katori said."What Katori "Tokunosuke asked."I will help get the rings you stay here Tokunosuke"Katori said.

Tokunosuke nodded and decide to plain a bachelor party.Katori and Astral went to a ring shop.Katori and Astral looked at the rings and found a purple diamond ring for Homura."Win a duel get any pair of rings free"Katori read.Yuma was walking by after helping Mami by carrying sweets she made along with Alito.Mami went inside the ring shop."Hi Mami"Katori said."Astral is choosing a ring for Homura"Katori said."I see"Mami said reading the sign."So we need someone to duel for the rings since they are so expensive"Katori said."I see I might have a friend who could help out to buy the rings by selling some treasures"Mami said making a call.A few secounds later the clerk handed Katori the rings.Astral and Katori looked at Mami shocked as they left the shop with rings in hand.

After Yuma,Alito placed the sweets down both took a seat near Katori and Mami who were Helping Astral practice proposing to Homura."Homura once more I ask will you Marry Me"Astral asked."It was all right but it needs more romance"Katori said."I think it was pefect and what is Tokunosuke plaining as Tron is just playing video games"Homura said as she arrived wearing a purple dress.Astral blushed seeing Homura and her hair in a bun.Katori went and checked on Tokunosuke and ripped up what he wrote and dumped a whole bowl of fruit punch on him.

Katori walked backover as Yuma looked at her "So what happend"He asked."Nothing at all"Katori said with a smile as Astral gave Houmra the purple diamound ring.Homura kissed Astral and hugged him after he put the ring on her finger.Tron came over after III finished seting up the party "I decide to pay for your wedding Homura because you have a crest I think of you as part of my family"He said.Homura hugged him and Tron hugged her back.Homura asked Astral to dance.

Astral agreed as they started to dance the world around them changed them."A witch's labyrinth now of all times"Mami said.Mami quickly finished the witch and picked up the grief seed.Alito handed Mami a red velvet with yellow buttercream with edible tulips cake.Mami took a bite of the cake and noticed a ring."Will you make me the happiest barian Mami tomoe"Alito asked."Yes of course Alito"Mami said putting the ring on as Homura and Astral were still dancing.

III watched the two dance and was happy for Homura yet felt sad that it was not him."III How about a making a wish with me"Kyubey asked as III took a sip of juice."No thanks Kyubey by the way where is Cathy"III asked."Oh witch hunting"Kyubey said.Cathy entered the party with an unkown boy.Mami noticed the green hair "Hi Chris Magica thanks for the help with the rings"She said."Hi Mami anyway me and Cathy defeated a witch with the help of someone from the future"Chris said.

Homura looked at Chris and saw a girl that looked like her and Astral.The girl went up to Homura and Astral "I am Clover Akemi your daughter"She said."Thank you for your help during thoose duels my daughter anyway how did you get here"Homura asked."Oh Chris gave you a time travel potion as a wedding gift and you never used it"Clover said."I understand then you used it to come back Clover for some reason"Astral said.Katori noticed the dress Clover was wearing "Clover want's to be a part of your wedding Homura and Astral" she said.

"Alright Chris how long does the time travel potion last"Homura asked."Lets see drink the whole bottle it last forever and you have to use another bottle"Chris said."Alright how much did you drink _Cl_over of the potion"Homura asked."Half of the bottle"Clover answered."Oh that means it will last two weeks when is your wedding Homura"Chris asked."Two weeks"Homura said as Astral nodded in agreement.Clover found a note in her pocket and read it have fun at our wedding love mom and dad.

"I am getting married as well Chris"Mami said showing him the ring.Chris smiled and hugged Mami and walked away and stood by III."You like Mami"III said."I do you like Homura"Chris asked.III nodded as Mika homura's black kitten jumped into Clover's arms.Homura took a photo of clover holding Mika with Astarl standing next to thier daughter."Katori walked over to Chris and III "so mind helping me with a surprise"She asked Chris and III."Sure"Chris and III said.

Chris and III followed Katori to a mansion that was for sale."Why are we here"Chris asked knowing the answer."What is your wish Chris"Katori asked."Unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest"Chris said."It also says beat me in a duel and get the mansion for free and his most prized card"III said."Duel"Chris and III said."Fine duel but Chris but save the treasure as a back up plain"Katori said.

Chris nodded as they entered the mansion."Use this deck to duel me"The sign read.III picked up the deck it was all magic and trap cards and only five monsters.III went and dueled while a witch's labyrinth opened.The witch was music themed.Katori protected Chris and he finished the witch with his ruby scythe.After the Labyrinth disappered Katori and Chris saw III holding the keys to the mansion.Katori picked up the grief seed and they went back to the party.

Katori took the keys to the Mansion from III and went up to Homura who was dueling Clover.Clover won with the card she wished for that helped homura in barian world."Happy early wedding gift"Katori said handing the keys to the mansion to Homura."Cool our Home thanks Katori,III,and Chris"Clover said.

"So when is your wedding Mami"Chris asked."Oh Me and Homura decide to have it together"Mami said."I see a double wedding I am happy for you Mami"Chris said."Thanks so what's gonna be my wedding gift"Mami asked."Um a surprise"Chris answered."Fine I look forward to your gift"Mami said.Chris nodded as Mami kissed Alito after walking away."You have no idea what your going to get Mami"III said."Yup I am probably going to just give something from my unlimted treasure in a treasure chest"Chris said.III nodded understanding that it was a good option."Thanks everyone for the party"Homura said. "Clover,Astral,and I are going to explore our new Home"She added as they left."Homura,Astral,and Clover arrived at the mansion and went inside.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 11

The fire was roaring in the Mansion's dinning room.Homura smilled eating with Astral and thier future daughter Clover."Wait how do we get married now when se are still young"Homura asked."Oh simple III makes a wish that lets you get married now"Clover said."I see anything else"Homura asked."Lets see III objects and Chris does as well"Clover said."Alright what type of wedding dress do I get"Homura asked."I think it was a light purple wedding dress"Clover said."Intersting I think I'll like that choice a lot"Homura said."Clover I do not think you should tell us too much of the future"Astral said."Alright dad"Clover said.

After they finished eating Clover went outside and transformed into her magical girl form."I know this place has a few grief seeds in the area it would be bad to not protect my parents"Clover thought.Clover entered the labyrinth that was like an opera house.Clover saw the witch and saw it was like a mermaid.Clover was about to attack and then just saw her mom defeat the witch in one hit.Clover smiled and hugged her mom who gave her the grief seed.

Clover went to bed and the next day Homura found her wedding dress the light purple one that goes up to her knees.Homura dueled for it and won it and went home.Clover was in her room and looked at her card Clover akemi "I know they have one more enemy"she thought.Dark Mist was looking around the mansion and saw Astral and Homura."Our future daughter is pretty interesting"Homura said."I agree she takes after you and me quite well"Astral said."I look forward to marrying you Astral"Homura said.Dark mist left plaining to ruin thier wedding.

Homura and Clover went to a park and bumped into hart and Kite.Hart blushed seeing Clover thinking she was cute.Clover blushed at Hart thinking the same thing.Kite and Homura noticed and got some Coffee as they dueled."So how are the wedding plains"Kite asked."Good I know this is strange my future daughter being here but its fun"Homura said."I am glad but it might break Hart's heart when she goes back to the future"Kite said."Well what if he wants to go with her"Homura said taking a sip of coffee."I would think it's his choice"Kite said.

"How about a duel while clover and Hart play"Homura asked."Sure"Kite said.As Homura and Kite dueled Astral and Yuma arrived towards the end of the duel.Homura won the duel using chain energy."Nice duel Homura"Kite said as Hart came over to Kite."What's up Hart"Kite asked."Oh Clover told me in the future I am her first kiss"Hart said.Homura kisssed Astral "So did you finish getting your suit"She asked."Yes Homura and we found the perfect location for the wedding"Astral said."Where Homura asked"."The Beach"Clover screamed."Yup the beach"Yuma said."A beach wedding cool"Katori said."So who is walking you down the aisle"Hart asked."I will be walking Homura down the aisle"Tron said playing video games."Thanks Tron"Homura said as he handed homura the game and noticed it was pokemon red.

Mami and Alito walked into the park and were sharing a crepe.Homura walked away for a mintue as Astral and Clover played."Hey Homura"Ray said.""Hi Ray Madoka still looking after you"Homura said."Yes and congrats on the wedding"Ray said."Thanks Ray"Homura said walking away.Clover was playing pokemon red as Yuma was dueling Tron."Hi Homura how is the wedding plaining going"Mami said."Good I have my dress how about you"Homura asked."I have mine as well a princess wedding dress"Mami said.

"Who will be walking you down the aisle"Homura asked."Oh I have not thought about it"Mami said."I see what about a friend"Homura asked."I guess I could ask Chris"Mami said.Rio and Shark walked up to Mami and Homura."Hi Mami how about I walk you down the Aisle"Rio asked."Thanks I know Chris has a crush on me" Mami said."Want me to talk to him and anyone else that would object to your happiness Homura and Mami"Shark asked."Well According to Clover III and Chris Object just take them outside till the after party"Homura asked.Shark nodded Okay and left with Rio.

Homura,Astral,and Clover had fun and then it was time for the rehearsal dinner.Homura smiled at Astral and thier future daughter clover.At the rehearsel Dark mist was in the Kitchen and posioned the food.Tron was the first to take a bite and fell over.Clover transformed into her Magical girl form and attacked Dark mist knowing he was behind it from what her future parents told her.Dark mist ran off after Clover defeated him.Homura used a grief seed on Clover's soul gem."Who will walk you down the Aisle now"Astral asked."How about my grandma Haru"Yuma said."Thanks Yuma we have to be on gaurd for dark mist "Astral said.Homura nodded as she took Tron to the hosptial.

After Homura got home Astral smiled at his future bride "see you in the morning"He said.The next day at the Beach Clover was help setting up when Dark Mist possesed her.Homura put on her light purple wedding dress and Mami put on her princess dress."You look lovely Mami"Homura said."You as well Homura"Mami said.Astral and Alito waited at the alter and smilled as they saw Homura and Mami being walked down the asile by Haru and Rio.Astral smiled at Homura and Alito smiled at Mami both heard laughter."You will fall my enemies"Dark mist Clover said.Madoka arrived and pushed him out of Clover and sealed Dark mist away.

"What happened"Clover asked."I saved you now then the vows"Madoka said."You have saved me countless times Homura with your wish I promise to love and save you now and forever"Astral said."I finally saved you and I promise to stay in the same time as you"Homura said."Mami your are the butterfly of my life"Alito said."Your my shining knight"Mami said."Now then if there any objection's speak now or hold your peace"Madoka said."We are good"Chris and III said who had a broken arm each.Clover looked at them"I guess this is fine mom did tell me I said they objected and they both had broken arms and did not as they kissed to make it offical"She thought."Now then Astral and Alito you may kiss your brides"Madoka said.Astral kissed Homura and smiled at his wife.Alito kissed Mami as the fireworks went off.

The party after the wedding was at Tron's.Ray was eating all the shrimp while Madoka kept an eye on him.Homura and Astral were dancing the night away.Clover and Hart carved thier names in a tree.Chris used recovery gems to heal his and III broken arms.Clover laughed as Chris and III tried to beat up shark.Astral and Clover that danced as father and daughter.Clover then disappered back to the future.Homura and Astral kissed "I look forward to when we have Clover in the future"they both said.Homura and Mami then tossed the bouquet's of flowers.Katori caught one and Yumi Caught the other one after tripping on an Ice cube.Yumi and Katori blushed as they looked at each other."Katori may I have this dance"Yumi asked.Katori nodded yes as they danced.Yumi and Katori kissed.After the party Homura and Astral went on a cruise along with Mami and Alito.

End of chapter 11 I hoped you liked it and please review


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Madoka magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 12

A few Years past since Homura and Astral got married.Homura and Astral were staying with Yuma and His family because Homura was pregnant.Astral and Yuma left for work while Kari and Haru took care of Homura because she might go into labor.Homura came downstairs for some tea."How is everything Homura"Kari asked.Homura walked into the living room a little bit."I am good and so is baby Clover.

"She said rubbing her belly as the baby kicked."Let me get you some tea while you relax and some food Homura"Haru said.Kari and Homura soon steped into the garden.a few seconds later Homura fell to her knees holding her belly."It is time"Kari asked quickly dialing Yuma and Astral.

"Yeah. Ah! Clover please wait for daddy"Homura cried as her water broke."Now its time!".Kari drove Homura to the hosptial as Homura continued her breathing exercises.Astral and Yuma arrived at the hosptial with Tron's help."Thanks for the lift when our car broke down"Yuma said."Your Welcome Astral and Yuma"Tron said."Kari! How long until we reach the hospitial"Homura cried out in pain.Kari parked the car in front of Astral and Yuma and tossed the Keys to Yuma as She brought Homura inside.

The nurses brought Homura into the birthing room.Astral waited in the hallway with Yuma."You okay Astral you seem kinda nervous waiting for Homura to give birth"Yuma said.Just when Astral was going to say something he heard a baby cry in the room as he felt tears from in his eyes.Astral went inside the room and saw Homura holding her newborn daughter,Clover."Say hello to your dad Clover"Homura said as Clover's arms reached for Astral.

The baby giggled when she saw her daddy"Are you sure I can hold her"Astral asked.Homura nodded yes placing baby Clover in Astral's arms.Astral held Clover close in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.Astral and Homura then heard thier friends gathering outside the room."Homura should we let them in?"Astral asked before handing the baby back.

"Yes they deserve to see our beautiful daughter"Homura said.Astral nodded before opening the door to let the others in to see their daughter.Shark tried not to cry while Tron walked over.Homura let Tron hold Clover who removed his mask and put it back."Congrats Homura my friend she looks just like you and Astral"Tron said."Do you still have the time travel potion you recived from Chris that Clover used to go to your wedding"Katori asked.

Homura nodded Yes as Tron handed Clover back.Clover then started crying in Homura's arms."Have you feed her yet"Astral asked."I have its time to change her diaper"Homura said.Astral then handed Homura a diaper.Homura used her Magic to change Clover's diaper and time then unfroze.Clover giggled and snuggled into her mother."Homura did you use your magic to change a diaper"Astral asked.Homura nodded before humming a lullaby to the baby.Clover then handed the baby to Katori.

Ena and Ephilas entered the room and gave Homura flowers.Dark mist escaped where he was sealed and saw how happy Homura and Astral were and left them and their daughter be to try and be a better person.Homura was tierd so everyone left the room while Ena watched the baby."I read something online after the birth of a child the dad gives cigars"Tokunosuke Said handing a box to Astral."I see but none of us smoke Tokunosuke but I guess I could just hand them out"Astral said.Astral handed a cigar to Tokunosuke,Yuma,and Tron since their other friends were getting food."So Tokunosuke how is your job"Yuma asked.

"Oh good I run a joke shop"he said."Well that suits you"Yuma said."So how are things with Katori"Tron asked."Good She did not want me to say anything but she is pregnant"Yuma said."How long Yuma"Astral asked."Three Month's"Yuma said.Tokunosuke,Astral,and Tron patted Yuma on the back."We should head back"Astral said.Yuma and Tron nodded and put the cigars back in the box.Astral gave the box back to Tokunosuke.Tokunosuke put the box of cigars away and thought "aw they did not fall for my prank"lighting the cigar it then blew bubbles."Funny"Tron said as Tokunosuke put it out."Thanks Tron"Tokunosuke said walking past Tron."We bought you this since you tried to prank us"Tron said handing Tokunosuke a cigar and lighting it.Tokunosuke took a puff and enjoyed it while tron went inside. Tokunosuke saw Chris coming to vist and challenged him to a duel to buy a limo using his treasure.

Astral and Yuma reentered the room.Ephilas was knocked out as Homura held baby Clover."What happened here"Yuma asked."Oh Ephilas was holding Baby Clover and tried to take her""I used my time magic and knocked him out"Homura said."I see you and baby Clover are ready to head home"Astral said."Astral and Homura walked out of the hosptial and saw a limo waiting.Tokunosuke opened the back door to the limo."Tokunosuke you have a limo"Astral asked."Yeah I won a duel against Chris and he bought it using his treasure"Tokunosuke said.

"How many duels has Chris lost 99 Million duels."Yeah his wish comes in handy"Homura said.Homura and Astral got in the limo and arrived at thier mansion. Homura relaxed in the living room with Clover.Astral made some tea for Homura and himself.Astral was coming back with the tea and heard Clover burp.Astral smilled as Clover fell asleep in homura's arms.Astral gave Homura her tea and they drank it together as the phone rang.Astral answered"Mami is heading to the hosptial to have a c-section for the birth of her baby's"We are on our way"He said."Mami is giving birth"Homura said while Clover slept in her arms.Astral nodded yes and he and Homura headed to the hosptial with baby Clover to see Mami.

Mami was in her Hosptial room after the surgery.Homur,Astral, and Baby Clover entered and saw Mami,Altio and their twins.Alito smiled at Mami holding one of the twins while Mami held the other."Hi Homura and Astral these are our Baby's"."The one Alito is holding is Kaeda and this is Lilly"Mami said."Our other friends are in the hall Chris drove you Mami and Alito"Homura asked."Yeah just in case of any witch's"Mami said."It's fun our children share the same birthday"Homura said."True sorry for missing thier birth"Mami said."It's fine by the way what is Chris's job and he does not seem to have aged"Astral asked."Oh he uses his treasures to pay for things and used a potion to not age"Mami said."I see so lets have a play date soon for our kids together"Homura said.Mami nodded sure as she got some rest.

Homura and Astral left the room and noticed they were hungry.Tron watched clover as Homura and Astral ate.Katori entered Mami's room "So what happend"Katori asked."I was at the hosptial because I felt something was wrong with my babies"Mami said."The nurses then told us the cords were tangled and she had to have a c-section"Alito said."After the birth my doctor said everything is good even though i am a week early"Mami said."I was so happy holding both twins in my arms"Alito said."I see then were the phone calls to all of us to come vist"Katori said.Mami nodded yes holding Lilly and Alito kissed his wife holding Kaeda.

"So before the surgery call anyone"Katori asked."Homura and Astral because they got pregnant a week before me and Alito and we promised to come if one of us needed a c-section or moral support or just a call"Mami said."I get it I am not sure if Yuma said anything but I am pregnant"Katori said."No but I am sure you will be a good mom Katori"Mami said.Katori nodded leaving the room.

Homura and Astral were walking back after getting some pizza.Homura and Astral went inside the hosptial and saw Tron taking good care of clover and handed her back to Homura."Thanks Tron"Astral said with a smile.Katori came out of the room and kissed Yuma.Mami and Alito were staying at the hosptial over night so everyone went home.A few days later Mami,Alito,Lilly,and Kaeda left the hosptial.A few years later it was time for Clover,Lilly,and Kaeda's fifth birthday.

End of Chapter hoped you liked it and please review


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumbleebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 13

It was a birthday party for Clover,Lilly,and Kaeda.Homura brought out the cake and Mami noticed a labyrinth form around them and put on a show while defeating the witch.Clover noticed Kyubey and Homura made him disapper.Tron then handed Clover a gift and she opened it and it was a photo of Clover at her Mom and dad's wedding."Hey Clover lets duel"Lilly said.

Clover nodded all right and put on her duel disk and D-Gazer.Clover started with playing Toll and Chain energy."Why do you use those cards lilly asked."This deck is my mom's with some help from my dad to make it even better Lilly"Clover said."I see but I will win the duel"Lilly said."I end my turn"Clover said."Time to show you to wonderland Clover"Lilly said.Lilly played a monster in defense and Mystical space Typhoon and destroyed Toll."Nice one Lilly"Clover said as Astral watched closely to see Lilly's next move.

Lilly played a field spell that made all monsters attacks zero and end her turn.Clover performed a shining draw and got little swordsmen of aile and played swords of revealing light.She ended her turning placing a face down.Lilly used dark hole to destroy all the monsters.Clover saved hers with white hole as Lilly ended her turn.Clover used pot of greed and got two cards.She used Mystical space typhoon to destroy the field spell and used monster reborn to bring Lilly's monster to her side.

She had little swordsmen of aile attack Lilly's life points and ended her turn.Lilly played a spell wonderland or bust."This card is simply Clover". "We each just received a token , now at the end of turn the token that is bust breaks and they lose the duel"She said.Clover "Interesting Lilly , who ever wins good game"She said.Lilly nodded ending her turn as her token broke.Clover hugged Lilly as She noticed Chris Magica and III talking.She snuck over. "So Its about time for Clover to make her wish , and use that time travel potion"Chris said.

III nodded taking a sip of punch."Don't tell Homura , she knows it has to happen but still she dosen't want her daughter to be a magical girl"He said Chris looked at the Sea.Clover Tripped and III and Chris saw a ring fall out of her pocket.III looked at Chris picking up the ring."Not telling Homura and Astral"Chris said.III sighed and nodded fine to telling Homura and Astral.III walked in followed by Clover.III placed the ring in Homura's hands.

Homura looked at her daughter and hugged her."Have fun in the past"She said.Clover nodded taking the time travel potion out of her pocket.Homura chuckled remembering she thought it was missing from the shelf near the fireplace.Homura hugged her daughter "Have fun helping Chris and Cathy defeating a witch in the past.Clover nodded looking to Chris to explain the potion.Chris nodded taking a paper out of his pocket explaining the potion.He handed it to Clover who read it and nodded.

She drank enough of the time travel potion to stay two weeks in the past.Homura and Astral waved Clover goodbye as she disappeared.Homura looked to Chris and III "Now then what is this about the return of Don thousand"She asked."Not it"III said as Chris punched him in the arm."Its not a big Deal Homura , Its just Yuma and Katori's child obtained his powers"Chris said.Astral looked at the two "How do you know this Chris and III"He asked.

Chris steeped back and pushed III forward.III rolled his eyes at Chris "We travel to the future and since no one taught him how to use said powers"He said now grabbing Chris hand and throwing him forward.Chris fell almost into the cake."He destroyed the world"He said.

Homura gave a look to the two " Stop horsing around and lets go tell Yuma and Katori"She said.Chris and III followed Homura out to the car as Astral followed.The four got in the car and drove to Yuma's and Katori's.

Chris , III , and Homura got out of the car as Astral found parking."When did you overhear us"Chris asked.Homura looked at them "Oh the other day , when you helped set up for the party"."I heard certain parts of your conversion Chris and III"She said.III nodded as Did Chris as Homura knocked on the door.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 14

A knock was heard on the door as Katori opened it and saw Homura , III , and Chris standing thier. She noticed looks on Chris and III's faces while homura coughed for the two to explain. " Katori yours and Yuma's son has inherited Don thousands powers " Chris said. Katori took a step back and nodded for the three to come in.Chris , Homura , and III took seats on the couch in the living room.

She went and got tea and cookies and placed it in front of the tree. Chris and III each started eating a cookie. Homura noticed Katori looking in her son's room. " What happens Homura , Chris , and III " She asked. " He dosen't learn how to control said powers and the world is destroyed " III said. Katori nodded calling Yuma. " Hey my husband can you please come home Homura , Chris , and III have some troubling news" She said.

Meanwhile Yuma was finishing paper work. " Understood , i am almost done with work so I'll be there in a few minutes " He said hanging up.He stood up from his desk as Ray Shadows walked over " Nice job , Yuma here a gift " He said. Yuma noticed it was a cigar " Thanks Ray but I don't smoke and nice job starting this company allowing for the creation of custom duel monster cards " He said. Ray placed the cigar in Yuma's hand." thanks for the complement Yuma but I'll give you a ride to your house " He said. Yuma smelled the cigar " Fine , I get it you have a feeling you Should be there Ray " He said.

Ray nodded as they walked out the door. " Madoka let me come back but asked me to investigate something , I can't remember what " He said. Yuma nodded opening the car door and siting in the passenger seat. Ray got in the driver seat as they drove. " So what do you think the news is " Ray asked. Yuma looked at the cigar not sure " Remember how I was possessed by Don thousand " He said. Ray nodded and noticed Yuma's hand shake. " After I was freed , and he was defeated I still felt his power " Yuma said. Ray patted Yuma's shoulder " I see Yuma do you still feel Don thousands power " He asked.

Yuma nodded no , placing the cigar in his pocket.Ray parked the car as Yuma got out and bumped into Astral. Yuma shook Astarl's hand " How's Clover " He asked. Astral smiled " Oh she just time traveled today and lets head in for the news you need to hear. Ray walked over and shook Astral's hand.

Astral nodded as the three entered Yuma's and Katori's home. Yuma head a scream and ran to Katori. He hugged Katori " What's wrong my dear wife " He asked. Katori took a seat " Our son Drake Duelist Tsukmo has inherited the powers of don thousand and will destroy the world if know one teaches him how to use said powers " She said.

Ray steeped forward " I will do this it must be why Madoka asked me to stay here " He said. Yuma nodded looking at Ray and nodded fine as Astral stood in front of him. " I understand why that is a valid choice but I shall assist to make sure he dose not corrupt your son Drake " He said. Ray placed his arms behind his head " Fine Astral " He said as Drake came out of his room. " Mom and Dad , what's going on " He asked.Katori smiled and nodded for him to come over. Drake took a seat on the floor in front of his mother.

" Son you have the powers of a really evil person and Ray and Astral shall teach you how to use said powers " She said. Drake nodded taking a piece of paper and drew don thousand. Yuma nodded and ruffled his son's hair. " The training will start tomorrow get some rest Drake " He said.Drake hugged his dad and went to his room. Yuma looked to Chris and III " thanks for bringing this to our attention " He said. Chris nodded drinking some tea. III looked at Homura " well were happy to help " He said.

Homura coughed " by the way Chris and III what was your original plan , If you never told us " She asked. Chris and III sighed " Simply try and train him in using the powers not knowing anything " Both said. Katori stood up and laughed " I guess that explains how the world was destroyed " She said joking. Chris and III laughed " good one Katori , and thanks for the cookies and tea " both said leaving.

Yuma took a breath " thanks for brining them to explain homura and Astral " He said. Homura hugged Katori " Glad to help anytime " She said. Astral hugged Yuma " Same " He said taking Homura's hand and leaving. Yuma watched as Katori yawned and kissed her lips. Katori smiled and kissed Yuma back " I am going to bed don't stay out to late Yuma and Ray " She said. Ray and Yuma nodded " we just had plans with Tokunosuke " He said.

Katori nodded have fun talking. " We will apparently Tokunosuke has found a girlfriend and wants advice " Yuma said. Katori turned around " well tell him to be true to himself and make sure she likes him for him " She said. Ray nodded as Yuma and him left. Ray and Yuma drove to Tokunosuke joke shop and he got into Ray's car.

" Thanks for coming ray and Yuma , just follow the instructions i sent and will be there in a few minutes " He said. Meanwhile Chris and III walked to Heartland amusement park and rode the roller coaster. " So do you think , we changed the future " III asked. Chris nodded not sure as the a shooting star passed in the sky.

Meanwhile Yuma was holding a cigar as Ray and Tokunosuke were smoking cigars. " Really a cigar bar you too " He said. Tokunosuke looked at Yuma " relax a little , but thanks for the advice. Yuma nodded and decide to take Tokunosuke advice and lit the cigar and took a puff.Ray watched as Yuma relaxed " so feeling better " He asked.

Yuma sighed " no but I feel like with you and Astral teaching Drake he will learn to control Don thousands power " He said taking a puff. Ray nodded looking to Tokunosuke " mind if we use your wearhouse to train drake to use the powers of don thousand " He asked. Tokunosuke nodded sure taking a puff of his cigar. Ray texted Astral the location to train drake and noticed a thumbs up as the reply.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
